Pasture of Blades
Blades of Opposition Somewhere in the New World, there's a small kingdom that's divided in two political factions: one was the "Civil Liberation Front" — focusing on the welfare of its citizens, liberating them from all signs of greed and political corruption. The other was the "Nobility Stature" — focusing on the kingdom's rule through any means necessary. For quite a while the two were at odds, until they waged war on each other no longer tolerating the other's presence in the face of the kingdom's stability. Many battles were fought and the two sides were wearing each other down. Wanting to bring the fighting to its climax, they hired armed mercenaries to fight for their cause. It's believed that using the rest of their finances, they would pay these men to help answer the question that plagued the kingdom's minds: "Which side was just?" The hired help came, and the two mercenary factions waged war against each other. A young silver-haired man that's well-known in the Underworld, was fighting in favor of the kingdom's nobility. Though he despised corruption, he needed the monetary gains in order to aid in his ultimate agenda: the retrieval of a "certain Devil Fruit" from his archenemy. He planned so much and made many allies in order to achieve it. He knew that he would have to dirty his hands; he wasn't ignorant. However, the thought didn't sit well with him nonetheless — wanting peace above all else. The moment he appeared center-stage, many mercenaries were struck with fear. His reputation was well-known and because of that, he was either feared or despised; it didn't matter to him, so long as he got the job done. Upon reaching the island, he stained himself with blood — killing both civilians and mercenaries alike. Who can stop him at this point? He remained untouched for some time. *sighs* "Never did I imagine things would get to such a state." As he said this, he overlooked the devastation plaguing the small kingdom. "All because of those damn noble's greed." As he spat his venomous words, he continued his path — eventually leading him to the outskirts of the kingdom. It was here that the fight also spread, but not to the same degree. As he continued, he reached a beautiful pasture — one virtually untouched by all the fighting. "Wow.... this is... new? Never though this place would be so... peaceful." As one who traversed many battlefields, he knew that fighting always led to devastation — such is the price of war. Houses destroyed, lives lost, landscapes forever scarred. He was sure that it was the same here. But as he marveled at such beauty while stained in the blood of his enemies, he felt something amiss. "Why do I get the feeling that an incredible conflict will take place here?" He hoped his worries were unfounded, but knowing his luck in this line of work, he knew that it wasn't likely. "Might as well see what's in store." As he said this, he continued walking in these wide pastures, ready for anything that comes his way. The man's hunch would prove to at least not be entirely unfounded as a tall mink with a willowy but strong build wandered out onto the pasture shortly after, hand resting idly on the hilt of his sheathed weapon. From the east came a powerful breeze, causing the long ears of the newcomer danced in the wind. Franc was a Mercenary too, but he was someone who fought only for the side he considered to be in the right, and the noblemen were driven by greed whereas the Civil Liberation Front simply wanted to eke out a modest existence. He'd turned down the offers of the noblemen out of pride, he didn't seek wealth for anything else than the bare necessities, and it appeared that they'd bought another mercenary in his place.. a swordsman by the looks of things, which instantly fascinated the mink. "I know not why you are here.. but I can hazard a guess, fellow swordsman, and hazard a guess I shall-gara." Stopping a yard or so away from Oga, the tall mink breathed out slowly and closed his eyes as he assumed some form of meditative stance, he listened to the wind, he felt the energy of the universe all around him, he cooed like an owl and then his eyes shot open. "Yes, I see it clearly now. Precisely three days ago, at dinnertime, while you were in the process of wolfing down a chicken, a marine operative suddenly fell through the ceiling and landed in your living room!" Pausing momentarily to add emphasis, the mink continued his tale with vigor: "Who is this man? You rightly thought, the milkman, a madman or perhaps a hopelessly lost member of the postal delivery service! Sensing a story you interrogated him with the threat of violence, and he squeeled out a sad tale about how the nobility of this land are terrified of a peasant uprising and want to quell any sort of resistance before that happens. Your heart bled for him, as any heart is wont to do, and here you are standing in the middle of this pasture with the blood of innocents staining your hands and listening to a long-eared charlatan called Franc the Windcutter! This is the moment where we cross blades for ideals neither of us truly care about." *sigh* "Looks like I was right.... yet again. Looks like this will be another beautiful landscape reduced to ruin." Though his suspicions were dead-on, it didn't make him feel any better. If there's one thing he appreciated, it was beautiful scenery. For him to carve it up for the sake of a paycheck was painful in itself. However, such thoughts soon passed as he looked towards the opponent confronting him. It was only appropriate to properly respond. "Yes, I will be your opponent. For the time being anyways..." From the moment he locked eyes onto this Mink, he knew he was incredibly strong, stronger than the others — despite his... mental issues. "Look Mister. I know we have to fight, but let's make sure both of us are alive after this. No point in killing ourselves for a minor cause and an equally meager paycheck." As Kaisei said this, he drew his signature blade — Intetsukijin; a Meitō noted for his potent aura and malicious nature. It's surprising that one is able to wield it, let alone master it like Kaisei. As he prepared himself, he only said the following. "If you so wish, I give you the pleasure of making the first move. But be warned..." As he paused momentarily, he steeled his stance and prepared for the worst... like always. With intensity in his eyes and his warrior spirit flaring, continued where he left off. "...I won't hold back!" Upon hearing the man's warning, Franc stroked his chin thoughtfully as if suddenly having second thoughts about the fight, his mood was hard to read until he spoke out and then it was laced with an abject sense of dissapointment. "We've yet to even cross blades, and yours is already broken. You fight for empty things, it seems, where is your pride as a swordsman I wonder?" Franc took a single step towards, hand still resting on the hilt of Vidohunir, the Meito passed down to each head of the Banto Raikotsu-ryu, then he took another, as leisurely as if he was simply enjoying a pleasant stroll through the pasture and not about to engage in a clash of blades. Then he sheathed his blade, and walked three paces away from behind Oga's back, as the air around the other swordsman seemed to screech apart into three wide blades of Electricity that came from three different positions altogether. One from above, and one on either side of Oga, each converging upon his location like three swooping eagles. Each blade of electricity was in truth a flying slash merged with Electro that had been unleashed in the briefest of moments and possessed speed that was at least comparable to actual lightning. In this case, Franc had opted to employ it as a close-range technique, despite the fact that Hiraiken was intended for use at long range. Undoubtedly to also pressure his adversary with the fact that metal was a natural conductor to electricity, and therefore a sword was a poor choice at defending against such attacks. Among minks, he was neither the strongest, the toughest or the smartest, but in terms of combat speed and mastery of the Banto Raikotsu-ryu Franc had few challengers. For in an instant he'd moved past his opponent and unleashed a three-pronged attack in passing intended to test the mettle of his adversary. The Mink's attack landed and Kaisei was damaged... or so would it appear. The Kaisei that fell was not an actual body, but that of an afterimage — one produced by a combination of the Life Return and the Rokushiki's Soru technique. As a master of both, it was child's play for one of Kaisei's standing to utilize the two in-tandem for effectiveness. Kaisei's many years on the battlefield had given him a good eye on what types of opponent he's facing. With Franc, he had an inclination for being a speed-type and given he was a Mink — especially one well-versed in combat, he knew he would have and use Electro. Thus, his latest maneuver was appropriate. Not to mention he did it the movement even began to twitch prior to performing his maneuver. The only thing that suffered was his clothing, being slightly singed near the edges because of the lightning. "Uh-huh. A speed-type, eh? I know how to handle your kind." The moment he had such a thought, while he was airborne. Normally, this would lead him in a compromising decision. ...That's if he was a rookie. Moments later, he landed perfectly with well-honed balance and reflexes, gaining distance away from the Mink. Positioning himself in Iaidō, he was ready to draw his blade. The moment he did, an unbearable screech released from the blade. This screech was the combination of his sheer reflexive speed with the art of the Hasshoken, which makes use of vibrations and shockwaves. He learned for some time that speed-types are susceptible to these techniques, as they utilize the air in some way for propulsion. By creating powerful vibrations, their movements would momentarily be halted while wreaking havoc on them. However... Kaisei wasn't banking on that. Despite Franc's... disposition, he knew his speed would find some way to mitigate or outright negate the damage, let alone his swordsmanship. All he needed was an opening. As the vibrations were generated, they traveled at incredible speeds with an equally fierce amount of force due to the amount of strength Kaisei put into the draw. The air disrupted. The ground shaking and being uprooted. A powerful shockwave of incredible proportions headed towards Frac's way. It covered a large range due to its nature, and he had little wiggle room to counterattack; most importantly, the pain would be great if it made slight contact because of a Mink's senses much sharper than that of a Human's own. Kaisei remained completely unfazed throughout the ordeal, only thinking of the following. "Now, let's see what's your next move will be. Let's hope it's a wise one" Franc was surprised to find that his enemy had managed to more or less completely evade his opening attack, that was certainly a pain. He was especially dissapointed to discover that he relied not upon masterful swordplay to do so, as he had hoped would be the case, but talents and skills entirely outside the discipline altogether, perhaps he'd been wrong to peg him as a swordsman? With his hand once again resting upon the hilt of Vidohunir, the mink followed the movements of Oga as he leapt into the air and prepared his next attack, a mighty shockwave that reverbated across the land, tore up trees and bedrock and stripped the very pasture bare. It was a mighty attack, undoubtedly intended to overwhelm him and if he allowed it to land a direct hit, it certainly would and it was a level of sheer power that he couldn't hope to overcome. Fortunately, Franc didn't need to. The mink had earned his epithet the "The Windcutter" for a reason after all, and the time had come to prove himself worthy of that title. It was for this reason that when the Hasshoken-Shockwave rippled across the land, the minked surged towards his adversary and unleashed a torrent of slashes so fast that it would seem as though his blade never left his scabbard even once. So intense was this movement that the very air was peeled from his immediate surroundings, creating an empty vacuum, a place stripped of everything but Franc and his dancing blade. Then without breaking the cadence of his steps or slowing down he pressed forwards, not overpowered the shockwave but gently deflecting it away from himself, he remained unaware of the Hasshoken but it didn't matter for without air to serve as a medium it failed to reach him. This entire exchange took only the briefest of moments, and in an instant he'd caught up to Oga, slipped past beneath his legs with a flexibility that bordered on freakish and unleashed a succession of haki-imbued slashes towards his front and back in one motion, halting behind the man with his blade once again sheathed. It was a simple but effective attack, perhaps lacking the extreme power of Oga, but no less threatening still - possibly made all the more effective if the other man made the assumption that his shockwaves would've kept him at bay. Seen through the eyes of any outsider, the entire sequence had seemed like teleportation and the raw skill and ability of Franc would've gone unnoticed. But there was one undeniable proof of what he'd accomplished, namely a long strip of untouched wilderness amidst the otherwise devastated landscape, which had been shielded from Oga's attack through his swordplay. "You'll be judge of that-gara." Kaisei registered Franc's movements through his usage of Kenbunshoku Haki, thus had to act with swiftness. Attacking from the front and back with Haki-imbued strikes is ingenious because even Kaisei would have difficulty countering... that's if he didn't have a method to do so. Applying Tekko — the Rokushiki of hardness, to fortify his body, he upped his defenses even further using both Busōshoku Haki and Life Return; the combination of these three would create something that even the most experienced fighters would find difficult to penetrate. Clashing up against his body, the only damage Franc's slashes did were to his clothing yet again. There was little damage to speak of, hardly any blood drawn. "Reminder to buy new clothing after all of this was over." It was a random thought that crossed the silver-haired warrior's mind. The quick switch-up from a defense to offense was apparent, as the Mink was directly behind him. This was an opportune time to engage in close-quarters like a real samurai should. Performing an Iaido strike and twisting his body ever-so-slightly, he would find it difficult for even the Mink to evade so suddenly. The strength of the swing was such that it warped the space around him; bending and contorting in such a manner, as if it was being destroyed by some unknown force. Tis one of the benefits of practice and hardwork spanning over the course of one's lifetime. This was a recoilless strike — one of such precision that its sharpness would have an effect on the immediate surrounding area. Due to the two being close to one another, it would difficult such an evasive and quick-handed strike, one that makes sure it can be countered properly. "Come. We are so close, so let's get a bit personal. We're warriors destined to clash head-on. No use doing so from a distance." The strike inching ever-so-closer, there would be only one way to stop it. This would prove the true metal of one bearing a sword. When he noticed that his bladework thus far had had no effect on his adversary other than gradually disrobing him, Franc joined in on his opponents unusual tick, and let out a heavy sigh. This was surely a troublesome battle to fight, but fight it he must, but there surely had to be a better and more effective way than this. When his opponent raised his weapon and signalled his intent to engage him in melee, a notion that Franc certainly agreed with, he too employed Kenbunshoku Haki, for so great was Kaisei's brute force that he knew he couldn't afford to be careless or make mistakes in the heat of the coming exchange. It was for this reason that when Oga struck down he used his superiour speed to always keep himself towards the opposite side of him, dancing around him whilst employing well-placed strikes with his blade to lash out at his weapon repeatedly to further throw-off its aim and give himself the slightest of openings. Like an eel he'd then slip past the other man, leaving an afterimage behind to confuse him as he simultaneously channeled Busoshoku Haki and Electro through Vidohunir. As a weapon made specifically for use with electro, it was unusually receptive to its effects and any such effect was empowered. The mixture of haki with electro caused the blade to course with blackish-green lightning as Franc attempted to produce an extremely precise strike to the base of Oga's spine where he assumed the Tekkai would be at its weakest, strengthening his Haki to the point that the strength of the attack was greatly enhanced, whilst finally employing his superiour speed to strike multiple times at the same spot, each thrust producing a ripple of Haki and causing the air around them to tremor as they sverved around in something resembling a dance. He'd sacrifice his usual flurry of attacks for a lesser amount of well-placed attacks. Speed alone would not aid him in this venture, in this fight evasion and precision would be key if he was to achieve something resembling a victory. Yet he wasn't finished yet as he performed his signature technique, as the dance spawned more and more afterimages, which then became like living things as he danced inbetween three positions at such speeds that it seemed as though he occupied three different spaces at once. So great was the speed and the quality of the illusion that even Kenbunshoku haki would be of limited use, with each of the afterimages registering as real to those senses.. almost as though they merged into one. Then he continued his attacks with Vidohunir, not letting its power wane and still maintaining Busoshoku Haki and Electro both, each time he attacked it seemed to come from a different source and by applying Haki and Electro together, he also managed to genetrate weaker phantom attacks to further throw off his adversary, representations of the original blow that trailed after it and thus added further power. Once the technique was properly set up, all of the Francs seemed to chant its name in unison: "Sankai Nyoden!" "Attacking from all sides, are you?" His attack failed, falling for the same trick he used against him prior. Such blinding speeds, such sequence. Truly Franc was a worthy swordsman, one earning Kaisei's praise. But his efforts... will fall short from his expectations. As Kaisei is able to manipulate his body in any way he wished, it's possible to attack from a single standpoint. Using his own Kenbunshoku Haki — honed through various battles to achieve a level where it can help him claim victory over the strongest of foes, he was able to better perceive the events that are transpiring. He recognized there was one style that he'll need to depend upon if he wants to make come out with minimal damage — the Kyōka Tansetsuno-ryū, one of the various forms of Iaidō, touted to be in its own league in terms of defense. One could say it's merely an application. From his accounts, it was a sword style originating from Wano that specialized in pure defense and reflex. Alone it's capable of halting most strikes in its tracks. However, when combined with the might of the Kenbunshoku, it's something that shouldn't be trifled with. Kaisei knew that he wouldn't come out of this unscathed, but he needed an opening to break this stalemate once and for all. Multiple afterimages birthed from Franc's swordsmanship, meant to throw Kaisei off. A cheeky gesture, if one would have an opinion. "Let's hope this works." As the technique was mainly aimed at the back, with everything else being a distraction, Kaisei performed the Kyōka Tansetsuno-ryū at such speeds — that, when combined with the Hasshoken, created vibrations, and shockwaves so powerful, it would be extremely painful to anyone caught in the line of fire. The screech was of such a magnitude, that it would make one of heightened hearing go deaf and bleed out; the shockwave was of such a magnitude that it warped the space around Kaisei, similar to his previous slash. The only reason why Kaisei isn't deaf is that of him imbuing his ears with Busōshoku Haki: Kōka, and fortifying it further through Life Return. The combination of the screech and the shockwave were able to dispel the technique surrounding him... only for a brief moment until it formed once again. His back was safe (for now), employing his own Haki and combining it with Tekkai. However... unfortunately for Kaisei, his suffered some electrical feedback, some sparks from Franc Electro getting through. He was damaged. If one were to put it, Franc was the victor in landing the first proper strike. "Tch. My maneuver failed." As Kaisei thought this, he was devising of a way to deal with this pesky speed technique of this Mink swordsman. "If I can upset it even for a moment, it would grant me a slight opening." Franc danced backward and out of Kaisei's immediate reach on gentle paws, hand resting upon Vidohunir's hilt almost absentmindedly as the very air was eviscerated all around him, emptied of everything except for him in less than an instant and leaving him within a vacuum as his swordplay had before. At this point, the mink had figured out that his adversary seemed exceptionally fond of shockwaves, and thoughtlessly seemed to wail away at him in some attempt at besting him with raw power alone, but if the master of the Banto Raikotsu-ryu could fall to something that simplistic the discipline was already dead. When the shockwave struck the sphere of vacuum it was dispersed around it, splitting into blades of air like waves cresting off of a ship's bow. As before they failed to reach their mark entirely, but wreaked havoc on the surrounding grassland and the pasture at large and breaking off numerous pieces of bedrock and debris. Meanwhile the Hasshoken was similarly unable to reach the mink, for without air to travel through, its vibrations were negated upon impact with the vacuum and the result of everything was that even as the environment broke around him, Franc remained untouched and the ground beneath him likewise so, a quiet scene of tranquility amidst the surrounding chaos. Yet his dance of blades wasn't merely a tool of defense, for although he knew that the other man's defenses would rebuke most simple attacks, he was a mink of many talents. The countless slashes, too many to number and too fast to even witness with the naked eye alone spread across the immediate vicinity of the battlefield, stripping the air of everything except the two of them and creating a vacuum even as tongues of lightning lashed at Oga's very being from conceivable angle, not to have idle hopes of breaking through his defense, but rather to bypass it entirely by applying a succession of powerful electrical shocks targetting his internal organs directly, if he could not down the beast gently he would strike it down through less pleasant means, by cardiac arrest if need be, the man had a bounty after all. Even though the current vacuum would prevent the application of both Hasshoken and the mans typical shockwaves, Franc didn't stay around in one place but danced around the smaller man whilst employing the eerily lifelike afterimages produced by Sankai Nyoden to misdirect him and disguise himself to Kenbunshoku Haki as he set up one of the movements of the Bonto Raikotsu-ryu. Even as his constant assaults upon both Oga and the environment continued, further slicing up the surrounding earth and exposing more and more pieces of bedrock and debris. Then with a sudden gesture, he was several yards away from the vacuum pocket he'd created, having left the area in one step even as he sheathed his blade and spoke out the name of the next movement. "Senkyō Kūzan!" There was a shrill cacophonous roar as the element of air was once again allowed to reclaim its rightful domain from whence Franc's blade had banished it. It rushed in to fill the vacuum and with such vigor that it ripped the entire environment around it apart, causing the very earth to peel apart and vault in towards the implosions very center, Oga Kaisei. Each piece of broken tree, upturned earth or stone that the pirate had previously broken off during his earlier strength-crazed rampages would be returned to him with all the force of a stray comet in an in a continual bombardment that sought to overcome his defenses by applying immense blunt force trauma where a regular blade would not do. In the unlikely event that he found himself struck by everything, the collection of bedrock, earth, fallen trees and other waste would form a large spherical prison of sorts around him, but Franc found that unlikely. But this was not all, for Franc had resolved to end this battle here and now, and although it put significant strain on his stamina to perform these kinds of extraordinary feats in immediate succession, he'd grown bored of his opposition and yet felt a strange need to overcome his defenses for the good of his school. Before he commenced the final part of his multi-pronged attack, however, he spoke a few words to his adversary that perhaps went unheeded in the face of the cataclysm happening behind him. "After this, you should return to the blind three-eyed goldfish that you call Shisho-sensei and ask them to teach you how to apply that strength for something other than just creating shockwaves. Talent alone is meaningless unless refined and mastered." Then he swerved around, his long ears whirling about him as he pointed his blade directly at Kaisei's location, employing the Color of Observation to lock down his position. Employing a mixture of electro and extremely fast slashes he traced an ionized path in the air and employed a mixture of his orders unique speed technique and electro to form and then ride an actual bolt of lightning, possessing all of the enormous energy ones would attribute to such a phenomenon of nature it would streak past Oga with the intent of sharing deeply into his side to evade a killing blow. It also possessed its speed, for in the very next instant Franc found himself roughly a kilometer away from his previous position, where the lightning bolt had displaced him, standing amidst a burning field. He was uncertain whether or not his attack had been successful, but he would wait here for a while to see if his opponent showed up, otherwise, he would put an to this civil war. Even so, despite no one being around to hear him, his pride as a swordsman brought him to utter the name of the technique he'd just employed: "Hiraiken: Kyokkō". ---- Moments before Upon observing Franc's nullification of the Hasshoken-enhanced Iaidō via vacuums, Kaisei only clicked his tongue. However, part of him expected the same thing wouldn't work. Thus different tactics needed to be employed. He knew he needed to employ real skill if he ever wanted to make it out in one piece. First, the implosions. Kaisei knew that because of how sudden they are, he would take slight damage from them. Though he employed the Life Return to strengthen his body's natural defenses, it wasn't enough to come out unscathed. "Ow." A single word said sarcastically. But nonetheless, because they happened near the frontal area of his body, he suffered multiple scratches with minor bleeding. Still, with the all the training he's had, they were mere flesh wounds — something he could shake off. Sensing changes in his environment, he knew the Mink was up to something. Just then, the air around Kaisei began to crackle. "Tch. Electro again, huh. But, something's off this time around." He heard the words of what Franc told him, but they fell on deaf ears. Kaisei has no master. The person who cared for him died a long time ago. He noticed that Franc's presence got farther, the sparks turning into lightning which was headed for him at incredible speeds. Aimed at his side, it was meant to cause severe injury — hoping to tip the match in Franc's favor. But, one electrical shock was enough. It was at that moment that Kaisei drew upon his second Katana — Sesshōmaru Bakuga, the second Meitō in his collection. Drawing it at insane speeds, the destructive energies contained in the blade were released in a 360° manner. The lightning and sparks coming at Kaisei were countered and the two attacks created an explosion of such magnitude it scorched the field and created a smokescreen. Kaisei remained unscathed as the blast was four feet away from him, thankfully. "You screwed up Mink. Now you'll pay for your foolishness" Kaisei said to himself. He knew that if he wanted to reign victorious, he needed to employ one of the deadliest sword styles in his possession: the Gaishū Isshoku-ryū. Using his Kenbunshoku Haki, Kaisei sensed that Franc was at a standstill a kilometer away. He theorized that he wanted to know the outcome of his efforts. But... that will soon to be his undoing as he will find out. Employing great leg strength, he leaped into the air at such a pace that he would go temporarily unnoticed; the combination of Geppō and Soru propelled him to such heights that he was able to perform an aerial attack with great power and magnitude behind it. "I have a plan. I have one technique that I could try; let's test the waters here." ----- Currently Still airborne, he employed the Soru+Geppō combination, propelling himself some feet above Franc's location — but such heights where he can't easily be seen. Getting precisely in range, he focused both Sesshōmaru Bakuga and Intetsukijin forward, coated both in Busoshoku Haki: Koka, and dive downward to Franc's location; he propelled himself further using Hasshoken to bounce off the air, bolstering the impact. During this time he uttered one phrase. "Mittotsu no Zantō: Tenshukaku" Swooping downward, he was aiming for, not Franc himself, but his foothold. The combination of the diving speed, the force of impact, the Hasshoken bounce point, and Sesshōmaru Bakuga's destructive energies gave the technique such power that the entire field began splitting apart. The Mink would have a hard time escaping the forces of this technique — even at his speed, considering it happened very suddenly and very near to his location; not only that, the destructive energies scattered outward in all directions — tearing asunder everything in their path, closing ever-so-quickly to his location. Though Kaisei landed himself on a large chunk of flying earth, he only laid bare to the devastation he had wrought. The once beautiful land, now torn asunder. "Now, let's see how your speed handles in this environment. But first... I wonder if you escaped unscathed." When the dust settled, the destruction of the land was total, and the environment had changed into one favouring Kaisei more closely than the featureless pasture before. Unfortunately, the mink himself was no longer present, his enhanced senses of hearing had caught wind of the attack early, and seeing as how it was a mere variation of what had been done to death up until that point, Franc no longer felt compelled to stay. In what would seem like a flash, he'd left the area behind, for however fast Kaisei was, Franc surpassed him without reservation. His mission was to empower and strengthen the Banto Raikotsu-ryu, and he'd gained little towards that end in this fight, aside from perhaps a need to refine his offence. Nothing Oga did, had given him the slightest pause, but his defences had proven extraordinarily difficult to penetrate, and it was a flaw that needed to be corrected for future generations. The smoke cleared and by the time he positioned himself for another assault, Franc was gone. "I see... He made a wise move in leaving. I guess it's my time to go." Kaisei headed back to the battlefield to complete his mission. End Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays